


Kyoko And Celes Cuddling Like The Lesbians They Are

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Non-Despair AU, where Kyoko and Celes live together after graduation.





	Kyoko And Celes Cuddling Like The Lesbians They Are

The detective grumbled as she woke up in the morning. Her eyes blinked open and she winced at the bit of light glaring through their window. She felt the presence of her wife, nice and cozy, snuggled up to her. Celestia had her arm wrapped around Kyoko’s right arm, and her other hand on Kyoko’s thigh. She laid on her side, face buried into Kyoko’s shoulder, legs intertwined. With the mere act of grumbling, Kyoko felt her wife shift a bit. She breathed shallowly, as not to wake her, but then realized she was trapped. No matter how she moved, Celestia would awaken anyway. And so the detective turned her head, which was just level to give her wife kisses on her pale forehead. She did so, gently, and Celestia stirred.

Soft red eyes blinked open, slowly and confusedly. She looked up at Kyoko like some sort of kitten would, dazed and unsure of their location in this world. It was a cute, sleepy expression. Kyoko smiled at her softly and murmured, her voice still groggy with sleep.

“Morning, Taeko,” she said. Celestia shifted a bit, hugging Kyoko’s arm and rubbing her thigh a bit more. She wanted to go back to sleep.

“Kyoko… good morning…” she said slowly and in an almost whisper. She closed her eyes back and nuzzled her face into Kyoko’s shoulder. As cold as her wife was, Kyoko enjoyed the feeling of Celestia’s cheek nudging into her, soft yet a bit chilly from just returning from gambling. She smiled a bit at Celestia’s reluctance to move.

“I have to get up now…” she mumbled quietly. Celestia refused to answer. Kyoko took her free arm and reached over, brushing aside the jet-black locks of hair covering her ear. “Taeko,” she said again. No answer. And so Kyoko kissed her. There was a spot, on her neck right under her ear, in which Kyoko pecked mercilessly with gentle kisses. The gambler shifted and grumbled in response, before softly giggling. Kyoko continued to kiss Celestia right where it tickled and the gambler held fast onto her, burrowing her head deeper into Kyoko’s shoulder in attempts to hide, before she finally started laughing and squirmed away from the detective's lips. As she finally removed herself, Kyoko pushed herself up to sitting.

“Mmph… that’s not fair, sweetheart…” Celestia said, attempting to pout but still flustered from her ticklish neck.

“I’m sorry, I had to get up,” Kyoko answered, failing to suppress her smile. She laid back against the headboard for a second, as Celestia tried to frown at her from the covers. “How was last night?”

“As you’d expect. Though, I did meet an interesting character.” Kyoko raised a brow.

“Oh?”

“Yes. A silver-haired woman. She was rather odd, spoke only in riddles and such. She almost bested me in the last round of the tournament…” Celestia yawned as she finished.

“Gambling seems to attract those sorts of people.” Celestia nodded a bit, eyes almost shut, not having heard a thing Kyoko said. “You should go on and rest some more now.” As she said that, Celestia pulled on the covers and bundled herself in Kyoko’s side of the blanket.

“I should,” she murmured. Kyoko smiled and climbed out of bed, heading into the bathroom to shower. When she returned, she put on her dress shirt, watching Celestia’s sleeping figure fall and rise slowly, and then retired to the kitchen.

All the windows of their house were closed, but sunshine still crept through the blinds and gave Kyoko enough light to see. Performing the same ritual she did every morning, she turned on the coffee maker and grabbed a coffee filter and a container of ground coffee beans. As the machine whirred to life and began to brew the coffee, she stood beside it, leaning on the counter. The smell of coffee wafted through the air, something she immensely enjoyed. At times she wondered if the smell woke her up more than the coffee itself. Once it finished, she poured herself a cup and set it aside. By the time she finished getting dressed, the cup will have cooled enough for her to actually drink. And so she walked back into the bedroom.

When she walked in, Celestia was still bundled under the covers, half-asleep. Kyoko sat down on her side of the bed, searching through her drawer for her gloves. The smell of coffee stuck to her dress shirt, gently waking up the gambler. As she continued her search, she felt a pair of skinny, pale arms about her waist. And she felt Celestia pressed against her back.

“You got up a few minutes earlier today…” the gambler mumbled. “Come back to bed with me. I’m still cold.” Kyoko smiled and closed the drawer, placing the gloves down on the nightstand.

“But I’m getting dressed,” Kyoko replied.

“You’re not fully dressed yet, and you have a few minutes...” Kyoko considered it. She wasn’t quite dressed at all. She only had her shirt on, really. And something about her wife’s voice, soft and pleading, made it so hard to say no. The gambler was busy nuzzling her face into the back of Kyoko’s neck. It was a sign of deep affection, which was something uncommon in the morning. She must really miss her. The detective had to oblige.

“Alright,” she sighed. Celestia purred in delight and gently pulled her into bed. Kyoko climbed back under the covers with her, as Celestia wrapped her arms about her. Kyoko’s warmth overtook the gambler, who grumbled in immense satisfaction and snuggled into her tighter. Kyoko’s arms wrapped about Celestia as well, and she rubbed her wife’s arms and back to warm her up. Their legs intertwined and the two were pressed up to each other, as the soft blankets covered them and provided a certain coziness. Celestia could only close her eyes and smile, dazed with contentment. Kyoko felt her entire being relaxed at having her wife in her arms. More than a few minutes passed, her coffee got cold, and she was bound to be late to work. But in those moments, nothing mattered more than Taeko Yasuhiro.


End file.
